


A Perfect Honeymoon

by hithereimsage



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Wedding, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithereimsage/pseuds/hithereimsage
Summary: Clear x Ren x Aoba enjoy themself during Clear and Aoba's honeymoon.This is a gift to @Okaramitsu.
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A Perfect Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okaramitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaramitsu/gifts).



> First of all, I have no actual understanding of marriages, please don't bash me for that.
> 
> Also, this was a birthday gift for the lovely @Okaramitsu. :D
> 
> Please enjoy and maybe leave kudos if you liked this.

“And here we are!” Aoba chimes, feet in the sand as the gentle summer breeze swept across the barren land, practically beckoning for Aoba and the robot beside him, Clear, to walk upon it.

Clear wore a blindfold over his eyes due to Aoba’s request, as the location for their righteous honeymoon was to remain secret to Clear’s knowledge till they actually arrived. And at last, here the two were- actually, three, including Aoba’s all-mate, Ren, who was in Clear’s own arms at the moment.

With a gentle tug by Aoba’s own fingers at the blindfold’s knot, the satin ribbon slowly fell from Clear’s face and his eyes, once adjusted to the burst of light that hit his irises, was delighted to see the scene in front of him: waves rising high to the sun-kissed sky and then crashing, splaying across the grains of sand that practically looked soft to the touch. Surely this had to be heaven on Earth, for Clear, Ren, and Aoba alike have yet to see such a blissful sight as this beach.

“Wah! This is… incredible!” Clear would instantly chime, his eyes dilating wider to the wondrous portrait displayed in front of him. The simple sound of the ocean lapping over the sand’s surface already had Clear’s joy clearly visible in his eyes, gleaming brightly in the summer sun. And a moment more had Clear running to the ocean, stopping right where the shoreline breaks into the ocean, who’s rising motion seemed to have Clear in a daze, of course, till the rising wave crashed and rushed to Clear at an alarming pace, causing Clear to yelp and stumble back in fear of the water.

Aoba rushed besides Clear, a chuckle escaping his lips as he watched as Clear’s face had been blanketed with shock from the wave. “It’s alright,” Aoba would comfort as he stepped slowly into the ocean, Aoba smiling brightly as he watched Clear’s face transition from petrified to enlightened. “Come join me,” Aoba would beckon, his hand motioning for Clear to join him in the water.

Ren jumped out of Clear’s arms, trotting slowly to Aoba, though since the water where Aoba was standing had risen up to Aoba’s knees, Ren started doggy paddling up to Aoba, which miraculously had both Clear and Aoba smiling brightly. And with such sight, Clear took a step closer and let the water submerge his feet, which had him gasping slightly at the cold sensation of flowing water against his skin. Though as his eyes returned back to the blue-haired’s own, Clear’s body relaxed and as if he was drawn to Aoba like a magnet, his body maneuvered deeper into the water with slow steps, becoming adjacent with Aoba in only a few more steps. 

“Waaaah, this is- really cool!” Clear chimed, now accustomed to the new sensations at the bottom of his feet, the way the water would almost pull him into the vast, never-ending horizon, or the feeling of sand, somehow soft like a pillow yet hard as a rock underneath his bare feet- it was all new, but Clear was soaking it all up. This moment, right here, was one to cherish, one he shared with the man next to him, his  _ husband.  _

Aoba would gently chuckle, responding, “I’m glad you like it- you like it too, right, Ren?” He’d look down at the still doggy paddling Ren, who barked and then stated, “Yes, this is quite a change from back in the Old Residential District.” 

Aoba would nod slowly, intertwining fingers with Clear’s while holding Ren, who now had drops dripping from aloof strands of fur glistening as they made their descent back into the ocean, in his other arm. And of course, just for self satisfaction, Aoba raises their linked hands and, in the sun, their wedding rings would glisten in the vibrant sun, the glint off of their diamond gem of the ring still yet to compare to the bright joy illuminating from the newly weds. 

The three soon found themselves deeper in the ocean, Ren floating in a small float tube and the other two still holding hands as they either jump above or dive below waves that now surged taller than them. However, despite the initial risk, even Ren seemed to be enjoying the rise and fall of the ocean, as the summer wind blew a cold sensation on their damp skin, however the warmth of the sun enveloping them had all their worries wash away along with the waves as they’d continue, even wiping out here and there on purpose just for the fun of it, and the laughing that accompanied it.

Soon enough, the trio found themselves laying in the sand, their clothes and skin wet and their hair either stagnant strands poking out or strands that lay flat and stick to their faces that now were highlighted by the amber sun, which was progressively tucking itself behind the skyline where the ocean met the sky, painting the sky in pastels of amber and orange, crimson and a tad of yellow, even creating a reflective mosaic that splayed itself on the surface of the more calm ocean, lulled by the tide of the moon.

As Aoba and Clear were holding hands once again and watching the scenic ocean ripple in front of them, Ren was busy digging away with his paws into the sand, projecting out behind him as he rapidly dug a hole, just to lounge in afterwards once resulting in his size. And of course, Aoba had spent his accompanying leisure burying Ren back up, just so his lil’ fluffy head would peek out of the grains of sand, Clear joining with a cheerful laugh leaving his lips. Clear even added a mermaid tail, which although brought a spike of sadness when collapsed due to a wave crashing over, had Clear babbling all about Ren as a mermaid- or perhaps, mer...dog?

“Waah, Ren-san, wouldn’t it be so cool? Swimming with the jellyfish?” Clear would fantasize, holding Ren in his arms once again after rinsing his fluffy fur, now slicked back and yet still somewhat fluffy in Clear’s hands, his eyebrows then furrowing with a sudden realization. “Ahh- wait, but- I wouldn’t get to fluff you anymore…” 

Ren shook his head and, nuzzling into Clear’s touch, responded, “I’d prefer staying alongside you two.” And of course, if he could’ve managed a smile in his dog form, then he definitely would be doing so, his expression instead evident in his eyes, which would glimmer in the setting sun. And to think, just a couple of days ago, in the same eyes of Ren’s, he saw the same two people- his  _ favorite _ people- hand in hand, vowing to stay alongside each other for  _ life _ a little while ago. To just think...

…

Aoba was standing under the wedding arch, fiddling with his blue bowtie and gulping as he gazed anticipatingly at the doors that ceased to open, yet inside held Clear, his fiancé, and soon to be husband, and God was he nervous. He had sweat dripping from his forehead, uncertainty in his eyes- but his mind, shining through the jumble of nervousness, all he could think of was Clear, how he wanted to be with Clear, how he wanted Clear to be happy- everything at that moment was really  _ for _ Clear in Aoba’s eyes, and coming to a conclusion he should be at his best at that moment for Clear, he gulped, his nervousness also being swallowed down as he calmed himself. 

And almost on cue, the wedding organ would strike its first chord, filling the building with a harmony unexplainable by words, but giving off nearly tangible happiness, anticipation- it was a labyrinth of emotions depicted from merely mixes of tones and melodies interweaving throughout each other as suddenly, the doors swing open, and there stood Clear, a smile on his face, painted like an ideal portrait, eyes as bright as the sun itself and his smile- god, at that moment, Aoba hadn’t realized how much Clear’s smile had an effect on him till his lips were parted in awe and his cheeks were dusted with a soft rose shade as he was practically hypnotized by the sight of Clear. And as Aoba’s eyes locked onto Clear’s dazzling own and followed Clear’s figure, moving slowly down the aisle, at that moment time slowed down and all he could see in that room, painted orange in a sea of all blue, was Clear, shy yet vibrant in his outfit. 

With every step on the wooden aisle, and each hollow step reverberating through the reception hall, walking over the cherry blossom petals Huracan and Beni had dispersed (known as the flower birds instead of the flower girl), where Ren, the ring bearer, who now stood with a cushion on his back, where the rings were rested, had trotted along merely moments ago, Clear would approach the front of the reception hall; closer to Aoba, closer…

And in the blink of an eye, Clear was beside Aoba, standing in his outfit with flushed skin, yet looking quite flawless despite his slight tinge of nervousness, evident in his eyes and possibly his fidgety posture. And the priest of the whole service had began to speak at that moment, but the words had no worth to him at that point; surely, others would cherish those words, but Aoba had all that he needed by his side by that moment. Aoba was lost in Clear’s eyes, the shade of rose swallowing him whole and leading him to an abysmal space where it was just Clear and him, so Mink’s words (yeah, Mink’s a certified priest, what’chu goin’ to do ‘bout it?) went in one ear and out the other as he focused on Clear and Clear only.

And as Aoba was in this daze, the wedding procedure would fly by in a matter of moments, the only occasion time would actually slow down being when it was time for Clear to say his vows, in which Aoba then finally grew attentive to. 

“Ahh, it’s my turn first? O-okay, well... “ Clear took a deep breath before speaking, “I was just thinking to myself a little bit ago… what am I supposed to say to Aoba-san? And I ended up going with whatever came to my mind. I just wanted to tell you that despite all of my absence, and every time you close your eyes and sleep- or just away from me because you’re at work, I can still feel you in my heart. You’re always by my side. You’re the reason I even have a heart.” Clear’s gloved hand raises to his heart, his eyes soft as their eye contact remains solid. “And standing up here… if it means that you’ll always be by my side for years to come, forever, even when you’re old, and even… even when it comes time that humans must… go… then I’m proud to be here with you. Because you,  _ you are the human within me. _ Because of you, I know that I am who I am and I am always a step closer to being truly human when I am with you. So  _ thank you, _ Aoba-san. Thank you thank you thank you…”

Clear takes another breath, tears welling in his eyes as they threaten to fall down his cheek. Aoba, on the other hand, is already shedding a tear, touched by Clear’s words, touched by Clear’s own company, and engraving  _ these _ every words onto his own heart; clinging onto every syllable that leaves Clear’s lips, having him fall in love all over again just listening to Clear’s angelic, soft voice speak. 

“And despite all the time that we will spend together, I can’t… I could never express enough of my gratitude. I love you, so much, Aoba-san. All of my dreams- they’re all bound to come true if you’re with me. As long as time continues to go on, I’ll always follow you, Aoba-san. Because my heart belongs to you.”

By this point, Aoba couldn’t even utter any decisive words. His words were incoherent mumbles from his heart melting- and his brain wasn’t in much better condition. It took a moment for Aoba to calm down, and his limbs ached, he wanted to hold Clear close at that moment and whisper tons of thank yous, tell Clear how much he meant to him- this wasn’t the place though, and Aoba still had a vow… if he could… remember it in this state…

“A-ah, thank you for your patience. C-Clear, I-I… I thought life was always just going to be the same before I met you. Life was always… just working, then going home, but then some silly goof decided to fall from the sky- like an angel, which you turned out to be for me later on- and changed my life permanently. And you know what? After all we’ve gone through… after all the hardships… y’know- we’re stronger than any human x human relationship could ever have. Ever since I’ve been with you, I’ve been through the ups and downs, but now that you are her with me, I can live peacefully knowing you’re always here to keep me up. And I hope you can trust me with that too. And- I guess I should go with some sort of wedding tradition… I vow to always stay by your side, whether physical or not, I vow to keep you happy… that’s what keeps me happy too, and I… I vow to try to always be your everything. I want to be your pathway to the human world. I want to- I don’t want to be selfish, but I… you mean so much to me, Clear. So, in all my power, I’ll try my best… to the best of my ability, I’ll try to give all the love and affection and time and patience- I’ll give you all the things you deserve that the world hss denied from you. I promise you, Clear. Like you said, till the end of time, shall we be together.”

By this point, even some of the members of the onlookers, Haga, Tae, even Koujaku- they were all in tears, Noiz reluctantly giving Koujaku his white handkerchief he always had on hand, while the two elderly folk weeped like proud grandparents. However, there was no one crying harder than perhaps the two people sitting right in the front, one full on sobbing of  _ happiness _ , the other soothing the female with strokes of the arm while crying silently himself. Haruka and Naine, despite their disappearance… they had to come back for Aoba, for this moment, and God, just watching their baby boy do the deed of a grown man… they sure have missed a lot, and their was guilt pricking at them, but they never could’ve been so happy at that moment, watching the two confess love that was practically tangible at that moment. Painted clear in the air, the love they held for each other… it left everyone in awe.

And the Mink, inn his grim voice, spoke lowly as he announced the lines, “Do you, Aoba Seragaki, take Clear as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day fotward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Clear, take Aoba Seragaki as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day fotward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

“...I do.”

…

Back at the beach, the trio were nowhere to be found. They had retreated to their hotel, where Aoba and Clear lay, Clear’s arms wrapped around Aoba’s sleeping body and head against Aoba’s shoulder as Aoba’s back was pressed against Clear’s chest. And with synchronized breaths and hands linked together, they slept peacefully, Ren sleeping next to Aoba, curled in his typical fluffy ball. Aoba had told Clear to get the best of sleep to prepare for their aquarium visit tomorrow to see the jellyfish, and yet Clear was here, eyes open as he’d gaze at Aoba with a loving gaze. “Goodnight again, Aoba-san…” he’d hushly whisper with the subtlest wisp of a breath, brushing his lips against Aoba’s cheek as his eyes closed as well and he fell into the deep void of sleep.

Yet still on the beach lay a sand mountain. No, it was shaped as a home, poorly made and clearly damaged from the breeze and other visitors of the beach. However, still etched in the sand, “You are my home, Aoba-san”, with dog prints circling the whole display a couple of times before walking away, the trail then interrupted by other people’s footsteps. And yet, as the waves still crashed against the shore, and eventually in the morning wash away Clear’s creation, nothing could truly erase those words from Clear’s heart.

[The End]

Made for my wife.

Shall our love, despite platonic, be more bountiful than any ocean, and shall our wedding and honeymoon only surpass the greatness of what was depicted above. 

I love you, and I wish you the happiest of birthdays, my love.

Yours truly, Sage. 


End file.
